Superfest
Superfest was a rock festival held on February 26, 1982 at the Old Cricket Field in Portland. The festival was noteworthy because of the importance of the headliner bands that played, and from the size of the crowd. History Tickets were $20 ($25 at the gate), 20,000 people attended but at 5 pm Sofia Lilland, during a live radio interview from backstage with friend and festival promoter Scotty Caldera, asked Caldera if she could invite everyone listening to come out and be on her guest list. Caldera immediately agreed and within 90 minutes another 5,000 people poured into the venue, swelling the crowd. The entire concert was recorded professionally, and was released on picture disc vinyl as a box-set by Label Records in association with Lovilago Music. Groups The groups were: * Devilface (opening artists) * The Ramones (not on poster) * Hop-Scotch * The Coasters (not on poster) * The B-52's * Sofia Lilland * Devo (initially not on poster) * George Stone with Devilface (not on poster) * The Dynas Devilface set list A reviewer saw "six scraggly guys playing guitar, bass, upright bass, and Hammond organ, and a crop-haired singer in long-tailed livery coat and eyeliner, plus a wild-eyed guy with a ever-so-infamous La Baye 2x4 "Six" electric guitar in red. Good ol' anti-government punk rock. A large and vocal following cheers them on, and they play with confidence, as if they belong up front of all those people." James Farmer played the entire set sitting on a spare drum throne with Grace, his pet cat at the time, sitting on his lap. James Farmer later stated "She was trying to lick my coiled instrument cable during "Pretty Vacant". I found it amusing and continued playing." # Self-Control # Liberate # You Won't See The Light # Still Be Happy # The Construct # Society is a Disease # Join Us # Campaign For Truth # Without Moving # Pretty Vacant # Stand In Line # Rooftop # The Heroes of Anarchy The Ramones Their set followed an intermission to remove the remains of the Lovian flag blown up at the end of Devilface's set, and they played an hour long show which included "Blitzkrieg Bop" Hop-Scotch set list Hop-Scotch played in front of the largest crowds they had ever seen in their career, yet only performed a few songs due to time constraints with a doctor's appointment Stacy Stravinsky had. # My Bathroom Is A Private Kind Of Place # Electric Salad # Weirdos # The Banana Monster from Planet Googol # Blab # Sad Pickles The Coasters Their set had them play an hour long show, and Mark Huys famously hit a girl who got up on stage and started dancing with the band with his bass guitar. The B-52's set list Performing the strongest material from their first two albums and the Mesopotamia EP and debuting much of the Whammy! material before the largest audience that ever came to one of their Lovian shows. #Cake #Whammy Kiss #Don't Worry #Trism #Butterbean #Queen of Las Vegas #Big Bird #Planet Claire #6060-842 #Devil In My Car #52 Girls #Quiche Lorraine #Dirty Back Road #Lava #Give Me Back My Man #Strobe Light #Private Idaho #Runnin' Around #Rock Lobster #Dance This Mess Around #Party Out of Bounds #Song for a Future Generation Sofia Lilland Sofia performed much of the tracks from her previous releases. Devo set list A long, 2-minute intermission was taken to remove tarps off the stage. A reviewer stated "At the beginning of the show, the crowd could see nothing but a curtain-covered stage with the backing track playing. Then, the curtains pulled back and the full Aztec temple w/ treadmill stage was revealed with the band members dancing on the treadmills, and the crowd went nuts." #Nutra Theme #Going Under #Through Being Cool #Jerkin' Back 'n Forth #Soft Things #Pity You #Girl U Want #Planet Earth #Whip It #Race of Doom #Super Thing #Uncontrollable Urge #Jocko Homo #Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA #Gut Feeling (Slap Your Mammy) #Gates of Steel #Beautiful World #Working in the Coal Mine (Allen Toussaint cover) #DEVO Corporate Anthem